Dragon Ball Z: A Grim Saiyan Adventure
by Goku Yamaguchi
Summary: Bardock tries to find Goku after the events of the "Episode of Bardock"
1. I've Found Him!

A Grim Saiyan Part I

Bardock had survived. He killed Chilled. He went Super Saiyan. And So…

He went to the future, looking for his son, Kakarot.

He used a new move, Future Teleport, which not only sent him 3000 years into the future, but on Earth as well. When he landed, he met Grandpa Gohan. "I have a son named Goku", he said, and Bardock was sent to Gohan's House.

On Frieza's ship however…

"HE'S ALIVE, ZARBON!", yelled Frieza.

TBC…


	2. That's My Boy

Dragon Ball Z: a grim Saiyan Adventure Part 2

Bardock had arrived on Earth, but Frieza already had a plan...

"Zarbon!" Frieza yelled, running into Zarbon's room. He was sitting, holding his laptop in his hand. "Zarbon! I need your help ing etting the Saiyan rebel!"

Zarbon sighed.

"Why me?"he said.

"Because!You're watching Naruto!"Frieza replied.

"So? Why not ask Dodoria?"

"He's already watched this whole fanfic! He knows what will happen next!"

"Lucky fool, gets Future KeyHole..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"GO!"

And Zarbon left...

On Earth...

"Hmm.." thought Bardock "Where is Kakarot?"

He looked around. All he saw was an old man, a baby, and a hut.

"I'll ask them"

And he walked up to the old man we all know as Grandpa Gohan.

"Have you seen an agressive baby?" Bardock said.

"I have seen a baby, but he's not agressive..."

Bardock peeked in.

He saw a young Goku, only an infant, sitting quietly.

"KAKAROT!" He thought. TBC...


	3. Why You Shouldn't Spy On Your Son

"Excuse me" said Bardock, "May I come in?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid not." replied Grandpa Gohan.

"Why?"

"Goku is napping..."

"Hmph. I see."

Then Bardock walked away. Away so he can spy. Spy on his son, under the kind care of an old man. Frieza, however, decided that Zarbon should kill Bardock once and for all. It would get pretty ugly, thought Frieza,Especially when Zarbon goes into Monster Form. Then Frieza had second thoughts. Why didn't I send Nappa? He's pretty again, I'd be stuck with Prince Arrogant here, thinking about Prince Vegeta. Well, I'll just have to wait and see.

Zarbon, racing in his spacepod, wondered about Bardock's power level. Frieza said it was 10,000. Could it be more? What if he's...A Super Saiyan or worse- a Super Saiyan God? The thought made Zarbon shudder. What did Frieza get me into?

Bardock later saw Grandpa Gohan go out on a walk.

"Perfect." said Bardock in a whisper.

He crept into the house and looked at Goku's crib. "Such a cute boy. Even if you're power level is 2, you'll be a great warrior." he said as he started to reach down. Then he heard a voice.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

He turned to see Grandpa Gohan, ready to fight.


	4. Zarbon Joins The Brawl!

Bardock raised his fists. Even if he was an old man, he had a power level of 120. This ought to be a piece of cake, thought Bardock. They were about to brawl when they heard a loud crash. They both ran out to see an orb.

"Oh no." Bardock said under his breath. The door of the orb opened, and Zarbon stepped out.

"W-what is that?" cried Gohan.

"Nothing of your concern." Bardock said, walking forward. He looked down at the henchman. Zarbon looked up at him.

"Bardock." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon" replied Bardock.

"Frieda thought you were dead. That temporal wormhole changed his mind."

"Good for him. Tell him I said THIS!" Bardock yelled as he charged toward Zarbon. Zarbon quickly defelcted it. And him.

He's a lot stronger than I remember, Bardock thought, probably around 17,000. Bardock attacked again, this time hitting a solid punch at the henchman. Zarbon wiped tghe blood away.

"He warned me about you. Said you were a Super Saiyan."

"I am. You don't want me going there."

Zarbon smirked. "On the contrary." He fired a Star Hail, knocking Bardock into a nearby hill.

"I may have no choice but to power up."


	5. Rise of the Super Saiyan

Bardock got up.

"What's the matter, Saiyan? Not powerful enough?" Zarbon said as he pressed the button on his scouter. Bardock only is at 10,000, Zarbon thought, Why isn't he stronger? Wait... It's rising! Focused on the scouter, he never saw the punch. He double checked the scouter. 15,000?! Zarbon realised, getting up. He charged at Bardock, but received a kick in the side. Zarbon fell.

Bardock looked to his left to see that Grandpa Gohan had successfully ambushed Zarbon.

Zarbon was starting to get really aggravated. It's time, he thought. He got up and began the transformation. His power level started to increase. He started to get taller. His face began to change. And all Bardock and Gohan could do was watch in horror.

"H-he's much stronger!" Bardock cried.

"Yes. I am." Zarbon, with a deeper voice, said. "My power level's at 55,000"

"Fine! Bring it on!"

Then Bardock charged at the monster. The fistfight was short, with Bardock flying. Gohan charged at Zarbon, but was brushed away.

"That's it." Bardock mumbled "Time to go Super Saiyan."

He got up. And he started to shout, a yellow aurora enveloped him. Then a great yellow flash blasted out. He finished HIS transformation.

Zarbon turned and noticed his opponent. Tapping his scouter, he read a power level of 450,000. Before he could do anything, Bardock hit him with a barrage of punches, kicks, and ki blasts. He was unstoppable. Grandpa Gohan sat in awe.

About twenty minutes later, a bloody Zarbon looked up at his opponent. Bardock stared down at him.

"I would kill you. But I won't. Instead, I want you to do me a favor. Tell your boss Frieza that he should be scared, and to not go to Earth unless he wants to die."

Zarbon nodded, and crawled into his pod. He flew off.

Bardock walked up to Grandpa Gohan. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, come in."


	6. A Reflection of His Past

Bardock and Grandpa Cohan walked inside. Bardock sat down as Gohan grabbed a tea pot and two mugs. He poured some tea in one and handed it to Bardock.

"What is this?" Bardock asked, eyeing it with suspicion.

"Gyokuro tea." Grandpa Gohan replied. He grabbed the sugar bowl "One or two lumps?"

"Uh... two."

Grandpa Gohan put some sugar in Bardock's tea. "So, tell me your story."

Bardock sat for a moment.

"Alright. I was once the leader of a team of Saiyans, a race of warriors from Planet Vegeta. Unfortunately, the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta were wiped out by Frieza, an extremely powerful tyrant. That was one of his henchmen. As he destroyed my home, I tried to stop him but was warped back in time. There I met the people of Planet Plant, who nutured me back to health. Then, however, they were attacked by Chilled, an ancestor of Frieza. That was when I first reached my transformation into a Super Saiyan, which increases my power thirtyfold. After his death, I discovered a temporal wormhole, and I flew through it in Chilled's spaceship. It turned out to be a time traveling wormhole, and I wound up here. I knew they had sent my son, Kakarot, here, so I decided to look for him. Unfortunately, Frieza survived (because I have no clue about any paradoxes) and sent one of his best generals after me. And Kakarot... he's all that I have left. My wife. Gone. My other son. Gone. It's (breaking into tears) OH IT'S JUST AWFUL!"

Bardock sipped his tea as he cried. He may be one of the last few Saiyans left, if not the last. Then he noticed something. The child in the crib had a tail.

"Eh... What are you looking at?" asked Gohan

"You're kid." Bardock got up "Why does he have a tail? Only Saiyans have tails. Was... Was he ever aggressive?"

"Oh he was very aggressive until he hit his head after falling into a ravine. Now he's quite lovable."

Just like his mother, Bardock thought. He'll turn out great, unlike Raditz.

Meanwhile, on Frieza's spaceship...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BEAT YOU?!" yelled Frieza

"He achieved his true form. Not even my monster form was enough to stop him. He had a tremendous power level of 450,000! It was impossible to even throw a punch at him. I suggest that we-" Zarbon explained.

"You will not decide our next actions." Frieza ordered "Dodoria! Start training. You're going to Earth. You'll be accompanied by several Slug Soldiers "

"Yes Lord Frieza." Dodoria said as he walked away.

Bardock held the infant in his arms. Baby Goku looked up at him and smiled. He's too cute, Bardock thought. Gohan walked up to them.

"Dinner is almost ready." said Gohan.

"Alright." Bardock said. He put Goku in a chair and sat down. Gohan put plates in front of Bardock and Goku, and sat down. He lit his pipe.

Bardock picked at his food. Everything in the last several months was a madhouse. And now, Frieza was on his trail. Frieza was powerful, probably more powerful than a Super Saiyan. Could Bardock win this time? He let all of his friends down, and now they were all dead. It was all his fault. Could he make things right? Or was it really Kakarot's destiny to defeat Frieda?


End file.
